


ripened

by bethgreenesgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fruit, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Daenerys hadn’t known such peace in years.





	ripened

Arya stretched out along the chaise, her head cradled in Daenerys’ lap. The two watched the waves through the open window, and gorged themselves on cherries, and peaches, and melons. Summer fruits. Daenerys hadn’t known such peace in years. 

“You’re going to get fat.” Dany fed Arya a strawberry, thumb skimming her lips.

“And old, too. One day. Not today.” Daenerys chose a pair of red cherries from the basket this time and ate one, holding its twin to Arya’s lips. She ignored the offering and took Dany’s index finger into her mouth playfully, wicking cherry juice from the digit.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "summer" from [Femslash100](femslash100.livejournal.com).


End file.
